The Date
by goldengreaser
Summary: Companion Prequel to Giving My Sister Away. Johnny had just realized that Hanna Matthews is not a little child any longer


**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**The Outsiders**_

**Summery- Companion Prequel to Giving My Sister Away. Johnny had just realized that Hanna Matthews is not a little child any longer. **

Hanna smiled and he grinned in reply. "Hi Johnny." He nodded. _"When did Two-Bit's kid sister get so pretty?"_

"Date tonight?" She nodded fluffing her hair with her hands.

"Yeha. I hope my brother dearest behaves himself. You know how he can be." Johnny smiled again. It was a well known fact that two-Bit was a little, well protective of his kids sister.

"He's not that bad."

Hanna rolled her eyes and flopped on the sofa next to Johnny's chair. "Johnny it's like the Spanish Inquisition every time I bring a guy home."

Johnny shrugged. His lips were dry. Glory but Hanna was pretty when she was annoyed. Hanna folded her hands on her lap. "I guess it could be worse, mmm?"

Johnny shrugged. "You know he could ask Darry to talk to the guy. It's a god thing Pony and Soda were boys. Could you just imagine?"

Johnny suddenly got the picture of his friends in dresses with Darry standing arms folded in front of a faceless guy. He rolled his eyes. "I'd feel sorry for the guy."

Hanna snorted and quickly covered her mouth blushing. "You sure are funny Johnny Cade. You should open your mouth more." Johnny flushed. Why was it so awkward with Hanna? She was just… just Hanna. Gees she was practically his kid sister. He was used to being shy and withdrawn around girls but this was Hanna. He'd known her since she was a baby.

When she got no reply from him Hanna shook her head at Johnny. "I guess you're not going to follow my advice."

Johnny shrugged. He was not Two-Bit. He didn't have the need to utter whatever thought came to mind.

"Johnnycakes keeps his trap shut real good don't ya Johnny." Two-Bit came out from the kitchen.

Hanna shook her head. "You have your own house now, you know."

Two-Bit smiled. "Yeha but this is home. Besides me and Johnny were heading out anyways. If I just happen to meet this guy of yours then well more the better."

Hanna turned red face. She stood up and walked over to face her brother. "Every time it never fells. Do you have to interrogate all the guys I date?"

Two-Bit folded his arms. "Just the hoody ones."

"I don't date hoods."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"This coming from the man who has flirted with every slut this side of Tulsa."

"It's better than having some delinquent put the moves on my kid sister."

"I'm not a child Keith."

"Could have fooled me. No sister of mine is going with a dumb hood."

"Pot tell the kettle he can't be black."

"Hey I know what's going on their heads. Those little ingrates got little brains and their not in their skulls either."

Hanna laughed harshly. "Keith not everybody procreates so often he makes a rabbit look celibate. "

Her brother scowled. "Hey what I do in my free time is my personal business."

'Then how come half the girls in town know about it, mmm."

Two-Bit's face flushed. . "Well... I err... um…"

Johnny sank into his chairs. While the fights Two-Bit tended to have with his sister tended to amuse him more than bother him there was something about the fights that made him uneasy.

On the one hand he agreed with his friend. Hanna deserved a lot better than some no good hoodlum. She deserved a guy who would treat her right. And on the other hand Hanna wasn't a child anymore.

In fact she was very grown up. She could make her own decisions. She was pretty, funny, smart…. Johnny flinched. He should not be having these thoughts about his friend's sister. She was more than eight years his junior. This was Hanna, little Hanna. But she wasn't so little anymore…….

"HA!"

Johnny was shaken out of his daze. Hanna's face was red. Her freckles just seemed to pop. He smiled.

"Johnny tell my brother that I am eighteen years old. I can do what I want, when I want, with WHO, I want."

Johnny gulped. "Um, um."

"Ugh never mind. I'll be in my room. Johnny please make sure my dearest brother does not scare Derrick away." Johnny nodded mutely. Hanna then stormed into her room.

Two-Bit plopped onto the sofa. "Gees what's wrong with her?"

Johnny sighed and shook his head. Two-Bit usually dug things real good but when it came to his sister, he was completely clueless.

**Three HOURS LATER**

Johnny looked at the clock on the wall. Something told him that this Derrick guy wasn't showing up. The thought made him burn. Nobody should hurt Hanna. He tried to tell himself that these feelings we're just brotherly thoughts that they were what anyone would feel for a sister but lately he wasn't so sure. Hanna had to be the first girl he had ever met who liked him as is, horrendace burns, wheelchair and all. But wouldn't a little sister usually do that?

_Johnny hadn't had an easy day. He'd had more skin graft surgery and anything above his back was in excruciating pain. He knew he would be in pain for a long time, maybe forever. He sighed. He was so tired…._

_Two-Bit came walking in. He gave a glum sort of smile. "I brought you a special visitor. She's been asking to see you ya know?_

_Johnny gulped he took in a raspy breath. He had a bad feeling about this._

"_Hanna you can come in now…"_

_Johnny's heart raced. He was very fond of Two-bit's kid sister. She was one cute kid. What would she say? She would be terrified. He was a monster… he was hideous, he…._

_Hanna walked in and stepped to the side of his bed. Her grey eyes filled with tears. "Johnny?" He had been afraid of this. _

"_Johnny you're all hurt." It was simple but true. Hanna sniffled. Johnny knew she had to be scared out of her wits, sick to her stomach…._

_Hanna tried to smile. She walked over and stood on her tip-toes. Two tiny lips touched his cheek. "You scared me Johnny. Two-Bit said I might not get to see you no more. I didn't want you to die. Please be okay soon Johnny. Your gonna be okay now though right? I don't want you to die Johnny. You're the bests ever. You're not going to die are you?"_

_Johnny's head swarmed. She wasn't afraid of how he looked. She was afraid of him dying. He tried to smile. "Of course not Hanna. I'd miss you too much." He said in a wheezy voice._

_Hanna smiled warmly and sat on the edge of the bed. "Good cuz I like it when you stay with us. It's like having two brothers instead of just one." Suddenly it didn't hurt so much anymore._

Two-Bit huffed. "Stupid, no good….." Johnny didn't even know half of the curses Two-bit muttered but he symphonized. Nobody had the right to stand Hanna up.

Two-bit turned his head. "Do you hear that?" Johnny's ears perked. There was a muffled sob coming from Hanna's room. She was crying. Two-Bit stood up his fists clinched. "I'm going to cream that creep."

Johnny closed his eyes. He didn't have as quick of a temper as his friend but anybody hurting Hanna erked him. "Maybe you should go check on her."

Two-Bit shook his head. "I'm liable to say I told you so." He smiled as if getting an idea. Johnny paled. He had a bad feeling about this... "Johnny you go talk to her. She actually listens to you. I'll go get some pizza and ice cream. Maybe by then she'll be calm enough to eat."

Johnny wasn't so sure. Two-Bit pretended to bat his eyes. "Please?"

Johnny sighed but nodded. Things were awkward enough with Hanna but he'd give it a try. "Alright." And he wheeled himself to her room and knocked on the door.

"Hanna its Johnny. Can I come in?" There was some rustling and Hanna came to the door. She had large raccoon eyes from tear smeared mascara and the rest was red. Her hair was disheveled and she looked a mess.

She looked down at her feet. "Can I come in?" Hanna shrugged and walked over to sit on the bed. Johnny wheeled himself closer thankful Hanna was not nearly the slob her brother was.

Hanna drew her knees to her chest and sighed. "Are... are you okay?" Things used to be easier with Hanna. They were simple then why they weren't now.

Hanna nodded mutely. "Two-Bit was right. I shouldn't be dating some hood."

"You deserve better."

'What was that?" Hanna's head popped up. Johnny turned beat red.

"I err, um, well... You do Hanna. You deserve better."

She laughed nervously. "Johnny Cade your too sweet, you know that?

Johnny blushed some more. Hanna sniffled. Johnny moved closer. He patted her leg. "You'll find someone better."

Hanna smiled. "I think I already have."


End file.
